


Shiny

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is attracted to shiny objects and Kakashi is apparently tinfoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

First it had been the metal plate on the back of a glove that caught his attention. Kakashi had handed him a mission scroll and for a moment he'd  been absolutely transfixed by it. He hadn't had to look up to know that it was Kakashi even though he knew for a fact that the silver-haired jounin was not the only one who wore those gloves. Still... somehow he'd come to relate those gloves with Kakashi. He would have even bet that he could have picked Kakashi's out from a dozen just like it. The fact had taken him by surprise and it wasn't until the man pulled his hand back that he was even able to look up. "Hello Kakashi-san," he managed, sounding a bit dazed even to himself.

A few days later he'd been out shopping, he'd turned to ask Mahiko-chan a question and caught sight of it again. A glint of coins when Kakashi for something a few booths down. Then later when he'd passed over the bridge near one of the training grounds he found his attention drawn again when light caught the metal of the sword Kakashi was holding while he went through a kata. Gai stood opposite him mirroring every motion and yet Iruka only barely noted the fact. The day after that Kakashi's headband caught his attention when he passed the man while he was talking to Genma just outside of the academy.

The fact that it only seemed to be Kakashi who grabbed his attention that way made Iruka wonder if maybe he was under the effect of some kind of jutsu. Kakashi, however, seemed unaware of it and didn't even look in his direction, his nose buried in his book as Iruka's attention was yet again pulled inexplicably toward him. It was disorienting and he found himself thinking more and more about Kakashi every time it happened. 

"Kakashi-san," Iruka said, stopping the other on the street. He was sure it was a jutsu, it was the only explanation for his sudden obsession. It had to be.

"Hm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You would never..." It sounded like such a dumb thing to ask and Iruka hesitated. "I mean I've noticed you a lot lately and I was... uhm..." He flushed, suddenly not sure what he was going to say.

"Are you asking me out?" Kakashi asked, sounding surprised.

Iruka started. His cheeks heating and he realized that was _exactly_ how it sounded. "I..."  He desperately tried to think how to explain without sounding like a complete jackass.

Kakashi stepped closer, eyes studying the tanned face for a moment. "I never really noticed how cute you are when you blush like that," he said, his visible eye closing and crinkling at the corner in the manner that typically signified him smiling.

The closeness, the compliment, and the expression made Iruka's cheeks burn even hotter. His chest tightened and it was all he could do _not_ to take a step back. Kakashi's response caught him so completely off guard that it suddenly seemed even more ridiculous, even incomprehensible that the man would have put a jutsu on him. After all why would he care about getting Iruka's attention? It seemed silly and Iruka was ashamed he'd ever even thought it. Now he really didn't know what to say.

"We could get some dinner," Kakashi suggested, still smiling at him.

Iruka swallowed and nodded too embarrassed to admit that he hadn't actually been asking Kakashi out. "I'd like that." The words slipped out and Iruka was surprised to find that they were true.

His name might mean 'dolphin' but Iruka was starting to think he had more in common with a crow than the intelligent, ocean-fairing mammal. He wondered why they were attracted to shiny things and while he didn't have an answer he was beginning to understand it.


End file.
